


when we slowly come and kiss, tell me what’s your name?

by huelios



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, K Project!AU, M/M, actually there's no kissing, ningsub/subning?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huelios/pseuds/huelios
Summary: Tidak pernah ada gangster yang rela menyusup ke dalam klan sekelas polisi untuk menyatakan cinta sebelumnya. Apalagi, yang hendak dinyatakan adalah seorang raja.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	when we slowly come and kiss, tell me what’s your name?

**Author's Note:**

> K Project anime is set when Japan is secretly being ruled by seven Kings of psychic clans called the Seven Clans of Color. Homra dan Scepter 4 yang akan disebut disini adalah bagian dari ketujuh klan tersebut.
> 
> fanfiksi ini nggak akan ngambil persis sesuai storyline dan karakter universenya.
> 
> K Project belongs to Gora and GoHands Studio.
> 
> huening kai as _michael _:D__

Markas besar Scepter 4 heboh. Seorang penyusup baru saja tertangkap, katanya. Ia menyerah begitu saja ketika letnan Taehyun menangkapnya. Dibawa langsung ke kantor sang raja untuk diinvestigasi.

“Kenapa aku disini?” tanya pemuda yang tertuduh sebagai penyusup. Wajahnya tidak seperti mayoritas warga Seoul asli pada umumnya, blasteran. Rambutnya hitam legam, tangan diikat oleh borgol, badannya besar namun sama sekali tidak memberontak ketika dibawa oleh Taehyun. Dari belakang Taehyun masih menjaganya, sementara Choi Soobin menilainya dari balik meja kerja.

Mata raja biru itu tajam memperhatikan sosok yang terborgol, mencoba menerka hal apa yang mungkin membuatnya rela bersusah payah menyusup selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Sebagai raja klan biru, Soobin terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang tenang, teliti, dan jeli.

“Tinggalkan kami,” ujarnya kemudian. Menyerah, ia memberi perintah sambil menyandarkan punggung lelahnya ke kursi kerja yang terlihat empuk. Letnan Taehyun meninggalkannya setelah memberi hormat.

“ _King, sir_ , _captain_ ,” pemuda yang tangannya diborgol itu memanggilnya dengan mengabsen satu persatu julukan yang dimiliki Soobin, “untuk ukuran orang yang tertuduh melakukan kejahatan, interogasi di ruanganmu ini agaknya terlalu mewah, bukan?” ia mengangkat bahu santai. Pandangannya diedarkan ke seisi ruangan.

“Untuk orang yang tertuduh melakukan kejahatan, kau terlalu banyak bertanya, bukan? Michael?” alih-alih menjawab, Soobin balik melempar pertanyaan.

Yang dipanggilnya Michael hanya terkekeh, “ _Come on, king_ ,” pelafalan inggrisnya sempurna, “ruangan ini terlalu mewah untuk interogasi penjahat. Karpet bulu-bulu tebal, pendingin ruangan, sofa-sofa empuk, dan komputer berisi data penting. Yakin tidak mau menggunakan ruang interogasi Scepter 4 yang biasa? Aku bisa saja memanfaatkan situasi ini, tahu.”

“Anggap saja perlakuan baik pada anggota yang pernah menjadi kepercayaanku dalam waktu singkat,” ujar Soobin lugas untuk membuat orang yang ada di hadapannya itu bungkam. Ia tidak perlu diperingatkan.

Michael mengedik sambil memasang senyum di wajah, wajahnya hampir-hampir seperti hendak tertawa puas, “baiklah, _king_ ,” paham betul raja biru selalu memiliki alasan untuk setiap tindakannya.

“Kau berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berminat memasuki Scepter 4, namun selama ini aku percaya perbedaan tidak menjadi masalah. Aku menilaimu layak. Berikutnya setelah kau resmi menjadi anggota kami, kau berperilaku baik, menerapkan aturan dengan taat, patuh menggunakan pedang, bahkan selama ini aku lihat kau sangat lihai. Hampir lima bulan kau bergabung disini, Michael.”

“Jangan biarkan hal seperti itu mengaburkanmu, _king_ . Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan? _King of the blue clan must be observant and objective, right_?”

“KAU yang mengaburkannya,” Soobin menekankan di kata pertama.

Michael tidak menjawab, ia masih menyunggingkan senyum. Soobin tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya merasa puas dan tampak girang seperti itu. Apakah ini sisi lain dari anggota klan merah yang tidak pernah Soobin lihat sebelumnya?

Telunjuknya mengarah pada dada Michael, “bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih berharap kau mengelak mengenai lambang api Homra yang Taehyun lihat dari dadamu. Katakan saja bahwa kau mantan Homra dan aku mungkin akan percaya. Aku sadar bahwa baik aku dan Taehyun lengah. Tidak ada di antara kami yang menyadari kalau kau sebenarnya adalah penyusup,” Soobin mendesis, “aku sendiri bahkan tidak percaya bahwa raja klan merah memerintahkan anggotanya melakukan hal seperti ini. Apakah kalian bosan bertikai di jalanan dan sedang memulai perang?”

“ _No, no, no_. Bukan Yeonjun yang memberikanku perintah.”

“Lalu? Apa yang raja klan merah mau dari Scepter 4? Homra. Kalian itu seperti gangster tapi aku percaya Yeonjun sebagai raja juga sangat mengajarkan tanggung jawab. Aku tahu kalian hanya berkelahi jika kalian merasa perlu. Aku tahu kalian bukan kriminal.”

Soobin melemparkan kertas-kertas tebal ke mejanya. Berkas mengenai Homra, klan merah. Satu dari ketujuh klan di dunia dan memiliki kekuatan api.

Homra dan Scepter 4 sedari dulu bagaikan kucing dan anjing. Mulai dari kekuatan, markas, karakteristik klan dan anggotanya, semuanya berlawanan. Jika Homra dikaruniai kekuatan spesial berupa api, Scepter 4 sebagai klan biru memiliki kekuatan untuk membekukan apa yang ada dengan pedang mereka. Sementara Scepter 4 memiliki markas besar dan bekerjasama dengan kepolisian, Homra hanya memiliki satu tempat berkumpul yaitu Homra Bar di tengah kota dan melakukan hal-hal yang orang nilai sebagai keberingasan.

Meski sama-sama patuh kepada rajanya, anggota Homra cenderung lebih santai dan tidak terikat pada aturan apapun. Seperti yang Soobin katakan, mereka adalah semacam gangster. Kerap kali mereka terlibat pertikaian di jalanan karena solidaritas tinggi terhadap sesama anggota, dan saat seperti inilah Scepter 4 turun tangan. Meski begitu, Homra tidak pernah sekalipun meregang korban jiwa.

Michael adalah anggota baru yang berbakat. Saat pertama Soobin melihatnya, ia tidak pernah tahu ada orang yang berkeinginan sekuat Michael. Keinginan kuat itu bahkan terpatri dalam matanya hanya dengan sekali lihat. Soobin tidak bisa lupa. Kalau boleh jujur, Soobin terpesona pada cara Michael membuktikan bahwa ia layak dan betapa inginnya menjadi anggota dari klan biru. Hasil tes yang sudah dilalui pun mendukung, membuktikan bahwa ia layak dan insting Soobin sedari awal menyatakan bahwa Michael akan menjadi anggota yang hebat.

Sayang sekali, Taehyun menemukan lambang api Homra di dadanya. Pagi ini di ruang ganti anggota, Michael yang selalu datang paling awal terpergok olehnya. Michael bahkan tidak mencoba menutup-nutupi, lapor Taehyun sebelum dibawa ke kantornya. Tidak ada perdebatan, tidak ada penolakan. Taehyun yang sudah panas karena merasa terkhianati lah yang hampir membawa Michael dalam baku hantam, untungnya tidak lama kemudian anggota lain datang.

Baru kali ini Soobin menemukan anggota Homra yang rela dan sabar berpura-pura selama beberapa bulan. Jika bukan tujuannya karena Homra yang berusaha membocorkan informasi Scepter 4—yang Soobin masih percaya itu mustahil, maka Soobin tidak tahu lagi apa alasannya. Strategi diam, berpura-pura, dan mengintai sangat tidak sesuai dengan karakteristik Homra.

Soobin memangku wajah dengan kedua tangan di meja, pandangan matanya tertuju tajam pada Michael yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Nama Michael tidak pernah ia dengar satupun sebagai anggota Homra, dan karena itulah Soobin tidak dapat mengakses apapun tentangnya. Mungkin akan lebih mudah dilakukan jika Soobin melakukan pencarian berbasis wajah, namun perizinan dengan kepolisian akan sedikit menyusahkan. Untuk hal seperti ini, sampai merepotkan departemen negara menurut Soobin rasanya tidak perlu. Jadi, tidak ada cara lain selain interogasi langsung.

"Kau mau memberiku jawaban atau tidak?" Soobin mengetuk mejanya, memecah keheningan.

Dari sudut pandangnya Soobin dapat melihat Michael menghela napas, berat sekali kelihatannya. Nampak dari bagaimana cara pundaknya dinaikkan dan turun secara perlahan.

" _I'm in love with you, sir._ "

Mengernyit, ganti Soobin yang menghela napas.

Jemari mengetuk mejanya sekali lagi, mendesis, "jawab aku dengan jelas."

"Itu jawabanku, _king_ — _sir_ . Sekarang kau sudah tahu bahwa aku bukanlah anggota klanmu yang setia, jadi aku sudah tidak bisa memanggilmu _king_ lagi. _My king is the one and only, the red king,_ Choi Yeonjun," Michael mengangkat bahu.

Soobin menjilat bibirnya, mendecak. Membiarkan suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat karena semua hal ini tidak masuk akal baginya. Pernyataan cinta dadakan dan pengakuan loyalitas kepada klan lain tidak menjelaskan apapun, "Michael," panggilnya kemudian.

" _Not Michael, sir_ . _It's Kai_."

Soobin berusaha menyembunyikan kebingungannya, "kalau begitu Kai, dari Homra, benar?"

"Kai Kamal Huening, _sir._ ”

Dengus tawa Soobin mengudara, suara tawanya halus penuh wibawa, terdengar puas namun tidak terlalu keras. Rambut keunguan bercampur abu pucatnya disibak, kepalanya digelengkan pelan kemudian sambil mendecak, "sekarang aku mengerti. Kau anggota Homra yang tinggal di Amerika bertahun-tahun itu? Pewaris bar Homra? Bukankah sekarang bar itu diurus oleh Beomgyu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Kai masih menjaga senyumnya yang penuh percaya diri sedari tadi. Tampak puas bahwa sang raja biru kini mengenalnya.

"Lalu jelaskan lagi, mengapa? Aku tidak menganggap kalimatmu tadi adalah sebuah jawaban. Jawab aku dengan benar, jadilah kooperatif seperti biasanya."

" _Unfortunately I can’t, sir._ Aku bukan anggotamu lagi, aku tidak bisa menjadi Michaelmu yang kooperatif dan patuh lagi.”

“Namun aku dan anggotaku masih butuh jawaban disini, Kai Kamal Huening. Taehyun, mantan letnanmu itu menaruh kepercayaan yang besar padamu setelah aku.”

“Jawabanku.." Kai membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung. Ia mengangkat bahu, perlahan kaki melangkah maju, ".... _sir, I’m in love with you_."

Begitu Kai berdiri hanya tepat di depan meja kerja Soobin, ia mendudukinya. Meskipun tangannya diborgol, kaki jenjangnya dengan mudah membawa Kai naik. Ia mengatur posisinya sedemikian rupa, memutar badan dan membiarkan kakinya menjuntai di sisi meja bagian depan. Badannya miring menghadap Soobin empat mata.

Tanpa Soobin duga, Kai memajukan wajahnya cepat sampai berhenti tepat di depan bibir Soobin. Sorot matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan karena Soobin sama sekali tidak bergerak dan berwajah santai. Kai membiarkan posisi itu selama beberapa detik, Soobin dapat merasakan deru napasnya yang menyapu sebagian wajahnya. Soobin mendengar suara jantung yang berdetak kencang, entah miliknya atau milik Kai.

Waktu terasa membeku, detik berlalu beberapa saat lebih lama saat Soobin menyadari Kai menutup matanya. Dan Soobin pun ikut membeku, tanpa sadar merapatkan kelopak matanya. Membiarkan bibir Kai menggantung di udara, tepat di depan miliknya. Merasakan pendingin udara yang lebih bising dari biasanya, napas yang masih menderu, dan jantung yang berpacu.

"Wow," cicit Kai kemudian.

Soobin membuka mata. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik wajahnya dan setengah memunggungi Soobin, masih duduk di sisi meja, " _I lost, then_."

“Kalah dari apa?” Soobin merasakan punggung pemuda itu menguncup, sedikit sedih.

“Diriku sendiri,” Kai menurunkan badannya dari meja Soobin dalam sekali gerakan, “betapa tenangnya dirimu, _sir. As expected from the blue king_. Aku pikir meski di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini aku dapat memenangkan sedikit hatimu, ternyata tidak.”

“Kenapa kau malah jatuh hati pada orang sepertiku?”

“ _People fall in love without reason, without even wanting to. You can't predict it. That's love, sir._ Pernah dengar?”

“Ya,” Soobin memijat kening, “tidak pernah kusangka akan ada yang mengatakannya padaku. Terlebih lagi anggota— _jagoannya_ Homra.”

“ _Any chance for me, sir?_ ” Kai terkikik, senyum riangnya tersungging kembali.

“ _We don’t know if you haven’t tried yet._ ”

“ _Just as you know, I've tried countless times. You didn’t even bat an eye, sir.”_

Soobin tertegun, ia melupakan salah satu sifat bawaan anggota Homra satu lagi; keras kepala, teguh pendirian, dan pantang menyerah. Kai memang benar-benar menunjukkan ciri khas klan api dalam dirinya.

“Selama ini kau sangat patuh pada perintahku, bahkan coba-coba memegang perutku.. itu maksudmu?”

Bohong kalau Soobin bilang ia tidak memperhatikan tingkah apa saja yang Kai perbuat untuknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semuanya masuk akal sekarang. Tidak pernah ada anggota baru yang coba mendekatinya segiat ini.

Kai mengangguk, “ _That was a silly act_ , kalau aku ingat lagi.”

Tekad kuat yang Soobin lihat di matanya saat itu, ketekunannya berlatih pedang, betapa rajinnya ia datang paling pagi, menungguinya bahkan sampai larut malam, keisengannya memegang kulit Soobin bahkan perutnya setiap hari, memberikan makan untuk Soobin setiap siang —sebagian besarnya menu baru yang tidak pernah Soobin coba sebelumnya, namun ia suka, “ _ nah, I don’t think that was a silly act.” _

“ _Sir_ , bahasa inggrismu bagus.”

“Kenapa baru puji aku sekarang? Kau pikir dengan siapa aku berbicara selama ini? Siapa anggota yang sudah aku anggap sebagai anggota terbaik setelah Taehyun? Sayangnya dia memasuki klanku hanya untuk permainan cintanya belaka?” omel Soobin cepat.

Kai hanya bisa meringis, “jadi, apakah kau akan menahan mantan anggota terbaikmu ini di penjara Scepter 4?”

“Bisa jadi.”

“Yah, aku pun tidak keberatan. Sering-sering jenguk aku, _sir_. Tolong nanti kirimkan kabar ke rajaku.”

“Tidak akan kalau kau bisa pura-pura kabur dari sini.”

“Apa maksudnya?”

“Aku memberikanmu kesempatan. Pergi dari tempat ini tapi buatlah seperti kau berhasil melarikan diri. Borgol itu, aku tahu kau dapat dengan mudah melepasnya. Setelah ini, jangan bermain-main dengan Scepter 4 lagi. _”_

_“Do you hate me, sir?”_

Soobin hanya tertawa, “ _Nope, not at all_.”

“Lalu kenapa?”

“Membiarkanmu di penjara kami hanya akan menambah masalah. Kalau teman-temanmu dari Homra itu dengar, Beomgyu yang selalu terlihat berapi-api—penuh semangat itu, misalnya. Ia pasti akan membuat keributan baru disini. Membakar tembok penjaramu sampai berlubang, lalu aku harus mengeluarkan biaya untuk memperbaikinya.”

Kai hanya terkekeh, “Jadi, aku diizinkan pergi? Tidakkah _Scepter 4’s pride_ mu akan tersinggung?”

“Tidak akan. Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Yeonjun dan teman-temannya, kecuali masalah di jalanan.”

“Tidak masalah kalau begitu, ya..” sorot mata Kai meredup, ia menatap borgolnya sebelum memejamkan mata. Tidak lama kemudian tangannya terbakar, borgol itu memerah karenanya sebelum melepuh dan jatuh dari tangan Kai begitu saja. Kai menunduk untuk beberapa saat untuk mengambil borgol yang sudah melepuh sebagian itu dan memutarnya di udara, “sampai jumpa, kalau begitu?”

“Ah sebentar. Sejak kapan..”

“Apa?”

Soobin memutar bola matanya, berpikir beberapa saat sebelum jemarinya berputar di udara, menunjuk Kai, “kau.”

“Aku?” Kai membeo kebingungan.

Menghela napas, Soobin mengucapkannya pelan, “perasaanmu itu, sejak kapan?” bola mata mengarah kepada pendeteksi kebakaran di atas mereka. Masih ada beberapa detik sebelum alat itu mendeteksi panas yang Kai hasilkan dan memanggil anggota lain untuk ikut campur.

“Ah..” wajah Kai bersemu merah, ia menggigit bibir, “saat pedang Damocles raja biru sebelumnya meredup dan rumor mengatakan kaulah raja biru yang berikutnya. Homra dan Scepter 4 sedang bertarung saat itu karena mencari pembunuh salah satu anggota kami. Kita berduel, _face to face_ , tidak ingat? Sudah lama sekali. Setelah itu aku harus ke Amerika dan baru kembali lima bulan yang lalu. _Menyusup_ kemari, adalah ide mendadak ketika aku sampai di Seoul.”

“Benar-benar anggota Homra,” Soobin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya pendeteksi kebakaran berbunyi, mereka berdua menoleh ke atas dan Kai sudah bersiap- siap memecahkan kaca jendela, “ _see you later then, sir_?”

Soobin dapat mendengar derap kaki berpadu di luar, “ _see you later._ ”

Mata Kai membelalak, keterkejutan jelas terlukis di wajahnya itu. Kuda-kudanya mengendur beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Taehyun dan beberapa pria berseragam biru mendobrak masuk. Kai memutus pandangan mereka dan melompat keluar memecahkan kaca.

Ketika Soobin menyusul jejaknya, Kai sudah tidak bisa ditemukan. Hanya ada beberapa jejak api dan sisanya, tidak ada sosok pemuda Homra itu lagi.

“Padahal ini lantai dua,” Soobin memijat kening, “dasar anggota Homra.”

Taehyun sudah memasang tatapan marah ketika Soobin menoleh padanya. Anggota lain diperintahkannya untuk membereskan sisa-sisa kaca yang ada di dalam. Langkah kaki Taehyun dihentakkan ketika ia mendekat pada Soobin, “aku tahu kau sengaja membiarkannya pergi, benar kan?”

Soobin hanya mengangguk.

“Astaga. Kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku? Sebaiknya dia punya alasan bagus dan tidak merugikan kita selain pecahan kaca ini.”

“Kau tahu, pecahan kaca jauh lebih murah daripada tembok penjara yang berlubang.”

Menganga, Taehyun tampak hendak melontarkan kalimatnya sebelum ia telan kembali, “ _king_.”

“Maaf, letnan. Dia memiliki alasan bagus untuk kubiarkan pergi.”

Diam, Taehyun menanti Soobin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Kau tahu, dia anak kecil yang pernah aku ceritakan saat pertarungan dengan Homra tiga tahun lalu. Menjelang raja sebelumnya wafat.”

“Anak kecil yang kekuatannya hebat itu? yang ternyata sanggup melawanmu sampai aku datang dan menyudahi kalian? Namanya siapa kalau tidak salah.. Kai? Astaga, ia berubah banyak. Pantas saja kita kecolongan.”

“Semuanya berubah begitu cepat, Taehyun. Bahkan saat itu pun Yeonjun belum menjadi raja klan merah.”

“Aku ingat kau sering mengatakan dia terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi anggota Homra dan bermain dengan api. Saat itu kau meladeninya bertarung karena penasaran, bukan?” Taehyun mendesis.

“SSSH,” Soobin menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya cepat.

“Lalu, mau apa dia dengan Scepter 4?”

“Tidak ada. Hanya bermain-main. Kau tahu sifat alami anggota Homra.”

“ _King,_ ” sorot Taehyun menyipit penuh kecurigaan lagi menatapnya, menuntut kebenaran.

“Aku serius, letnan.”

“Tidak ada yang dia ambil?”

Soobin menghela napas beberapa saat, coba menyembunyikan tawa kakunya yang susah payah ia tahan, ia membuat kontak dengan pasang mata Taehyun yang lebar menatapnya penuh tanya, berbisik, “...mungkin hatiku.”

Reaksi Taehyun berikutnya sesuai seperti yang Soobin duga, menatapnya sinis dan penuh kebencian. Seolah-olah Soobin adalah temannya yang paling menjijikkan—dan hal ini hanya bisa terjadi jika hanya ada mereka berdua, dahulu bertiga dengan Kai, namun sekarang tidak lagi.

“Kau menggelikan.”

Tawa Soobin berderai.

**Author's Note:**

> hi moaweebs [nervous sweats] I listened to my japanese song collection recently and this idea just popped out in my head, kayaknya seru bikin sookai musuhan (dari kubu yang berbeda). berhubung image kai belakangan ini (saat promosi puma), lagi cocok banget buat dijadiin pentolan geng. hehe. hehe.
> 
> anyway,, disclaimer, kai sempat nyebut namanya michael di gayo shindong. nggak tahu konteksnya apa, mungkin bercanda, mungkin bukan. but i think that's cool :( disclaimer (2) judulnya terinspirasi dari openingnya K project sendiri, Kings by Angela. liriknya when we slowly come and kiss, tell me what’s your name? disclaimer (3) i only watch K Project sampai season dua aja. season satunya bagus btw!
> 
> also, also! this kinda suits their zodiac and season, isn’t it? kai; agustus, leo, dan musim panas, identik dengan api. soobin; desember, sagitarius, dan musim dingin, identik dengan es ###maksa. also, soobin best leader >3<
> 
> thank u for reading <3


End file.
